Volver a empezar
by astartea
Summary: SPOILERS HBP! Continuación del capitulo 28 del libro. No incluyo sumario para evitar molestar a la gente que no lo haya leido. Los personajes son Draco y Snape


_H__arry tore past Hagrid and his opponent, took aim at Snape's back, and yelled, "Stupefy!"  
He missed; the jet of red light soared past Snape's head; Snape shouted, "Run, Draco!"and turned. Twenty yards apart, he and Harry looked at each other before raising their wands simultaneously._

_…_

_Buckbeak had flown at Snape, who staggered backward as the razor-sharp claws slashed at him. As Harry raised himself into a sitting position, his head still swimming from its last contact with the ground, he saw Snape running as hard as he could, the enormous beast flapping behind him and screeching as Harry had never heard him screech -_

_Harry struggled to his feet, looking around groggily for his wand, hoping to give chase again, but even as his fingers fumbled in the grass, discarding twigs, he knew it would be too late, and sure enough, by the time he had located his wand, he turned only to see the hippogriff circling the gates. Snape had managed to Disapparate just beyond the school's boundaries_

_Es muy importante saber qué se trae entre manos, Severus. Al precio que sea_

¡Cuántas veces Severus se había repetido a sí mismo las palabras de Dumbledore durante las vacaciones! Él había entendido el mensaje implícito en las palabras del director: El velo había caído y la guerra se había hecho pública. Y Dumbledore le tocaba la misma marcha militar de siempre: espiar, engañar y descubrir, dando a cambio la mínima información posible. Aunque se perdiese la vida en el intento.

La visita de Narcissa y Bellatrix le había venido caída del cielo. Era bien sabido que al Dark Lord le gustaba abrir más de un frente en la misma batalla, y por lo visto no se conformaba con tenerle a él de espía de Dumbledore, sino que además usaría a Draco para llevar a cabo una misión. Snape no sabía de qué se trataba, pero decidió que no estaría de más seguir la corriente a las dos mujeres para averiguarlo. Lo que nunca se hubiese imaginado era que Narcissa le exigiría sellar su compromiso a través del Voto Irrompible. En un desesperado intento de parecer fiel a Voldemort, había aceptado. De todas formas¿qué era lo peor que podía encargar el Dark Lord a un chico de 16 años?

- ...no es tan fácil matar a Dumbledore¿sabe?

¡Oh, Dios¿En qué se había metido? Esperaba que la dificultad de la labor de la que le habló Narcissa fuese otra. Severus, en un gesto estúpido de inocencia, había jurado a Narcissa proteger, ayudar e incluso sustituir a Draco en su misión, pensando que sería algo así como dejar entrar mortífagos en el colegio o robar algún objeto que fuese de valor para el Dark Lord. Y en su primera entrevista con Draco, resulta que el malvado cara de serpiente no le había ordenado otra cosa que matar al mismísimo Dumbledore, el mago más poderoso del mundo.

Estaban jodidos. Los tres. Draco iba a echar a perder su vida pasase lo que pasase. Y si Dumbledore no moría, Snape lo haría, ya que ese es el castigo por romper el Voto. No por nada se llamaba "Voto Irrompible".

_- Severus..._

_- Severus, por favor..._

No sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo. ¡Viejo loco! Había leído en su mente, y ahora le suplicaba a través de sus ojos azules.

Salva a Draco. Mátame. Hazlo por ti, y hazlo por él...

Y Severus cumplió por Narcissa y por Albus, y sobre todo por Draco. Porque no era justo que un niño se tuviese que convertir en asesino. No era justo que Draco acabase como él había acabado, y los tres adultos sabían eso.

- ¡Por un buen viaje para Dumbledore! –chilló Wormtail excitado. Habían llegado a Spinner´s End tras unas cuantas apariciones en distintos lugares para despistar. El tipo alto y con cara de bruto se les había perdido por el camino, pero Severus no se preocupó en volver por él. Ya estaba crecidito para buscarse la vida. Greyback y los dos hermanos alzaron sus copas de manera exuberante, coreando el brindis de Pettigrew. Snape miró de refilón a Draco, que seguía en completo silencio, como si hubiese recibido el beso del Dementor. Snape supuso que él se encontraría en un estado similar. La fiesta para ellos dos había acabado mucho antes de llegar a Spinner´s End.

- Amycus y Alecto pueden dormir en la habitación de Wormtail – hizo un gesto con la mano indicando al aludido que no protestase – vosotros dos tendréis que dormir aquí abajo. Lamento no poder alojaros a todos más cómodamente, pero esta es una casa pequeña. Mañana iremos a rendir cuentas a nuestro Señor.

Y dicho esto se llevó a Draco del brazo a su habitación. El muchacho seguía catatónico, y Snape se debatía entre sentir pena por él u odiarlo profundamente. Miraba hacia el suelo, con los mechones de pelo rubio sucio aplastándose contra su cabeza y su frente. Severus le arrojó uno de sus camisones limpios, dándole la espalda. Se quitó la capa y la túnica rápidamente, seguido de las botas, y se contempló en el espejo del fondo del cuarto. Él también llevaba el pelo apelmazado, y la camisa blanca teñida de sangre. Había tenido muchísima suerte: Ese maldito hipogrifo de Hagrid le había dado un zarpazo limpio, pero no le había alcanzado en el cuello, sino que la hendidura de las uñas bajaba desde su mandíbula hasta su hombro, saltando toda arteria o vena peligrosa. Y había recibido un segundo zarpazo en la espalda mientras corría para poder aparecerse, que ahora mismo estaba fuera de su alcance. Se acarició con cuidado la mandíbula, sintiendo la sangre teñir sus dedos. Ya que no se había curado de inmediato al recibir los cortes, el hechizo que había usado en Draco aquel día que Potter le lanzó el _Sectusempra!_ era inservible para él, así que tendría que esperar un par de días para que la sangre coagulase antes de tratar de cerrar las heridas y evitar las ya casi inevitables cicatrices.

¡Cuándo cogiese a Hagrid tendría con él una buena charlita sobre el maldito animal al que Macnair debería de haber matado hace tiempo...!

Y entonces los acontecimientos de esa noche regresaron a su cabeza. No, nunca más tendría una charlita con Hagrid, porque había matado a Dumbledore. No podría seguir lanzando comentarios sarcásticos a Tonks y a Lupin, o hablar con cinismo a Molly Weasley. Ya no podría acercase a Minerva por detrás y murmurarle la torpeza de sus Gryffindor o insultar a su equipo de Quidditch. No podría jugar al ajedrez o tomar una taza de té con Flitwick, ni hablar de plantas curativas con Sprout y Madame Pomfrey.

Y ya nunca podría acudir al despacho de Dumbledore cuando se sintiera sólo a rechazar caramelos y hablar de banalidades, porque él lo había matado. Había matado a la única persona que tenía plena confianza en él, al único que intentó hacerle salir de su aislamiento y convertirle en amigo.

Y todo por salvar a un muchacho que tal vez ya estuviese perdido...

Draco seguía sentado en el borde de la cama, vestido y con el camisón de Severus en la mano. El profesor sintió un estallido de odio hacia él. ¿Dónde se había quedado su bravuconería¿Dónde estaba esa determinación por hacer él mismo el trabajo, por la gloria? Estúpido crío. ¿Realmente pensaba que el Dark Lord le había encomendado esa misión creyendo que la iba a poder llevar a cabo?

Snape había planeado todo con Dumbledore. El director iría con Harry a buscar el Horcrux, le enseñaría a destruirlo y luego Severus le daría el descanso merecido con una poción. Pero el Malfoy tenía que actuar por su cuenta, poner en peligro a todos los niños del colegio y luego quedarse como una estatua. Si alguno de sus Slytherin hubiese salido herido...

Sus niños... Nunca más sería profesor. No sería el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin...

Draco ni se inmutó al recibir una bofetada, ser alzado por la camisa y zarandeado violentamente.

- ¿No dices nada¿No quieres hablar? –rugió Snape en su cara, más furioso cada minuto que pasaba.

Severus le arrancó la camisa y lo empujó contra la cama, besándole violentamente, succionando sus labios de melocotón, clavando sus afilados dientes en la dulce y sensitiva carne, arrancándola, devorándola, sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre en su paladar. Sus manos volaron por el torso del rubio que, excepto por una respiración más agitada, seguía sin dar muestras de vida. No fue gentil en sus exploraciones, pinchando, pellizcando y arañando la tierna carne, buscando desesperadamente una reacción de ese cuerpo apagado, un motivo para que los acontecimientos de esa noche hubiesen merecido la pena.

Por fin, Draco gritó con todas sus fuerzas al ser mordido brutalmente en el costado, y por arte de magia, su cuerpo volvió a la vida, agitándose bajo el peso de Snape, sollozando desconsoladamente, abrazándose al profesor y hundiendo su cara en la camisa manchada de sangre.

Hubo un tenso silencio entre ellos, sólo interrumpido por los constantes sollozos del muchacho. Severus se dio cuenta entonces de lo joven que era. Hacía menos de un año, sus únicas preocupaciones eran sus estudios, el Quidditch, pavonearse y molestar a los Gryffindor y su "Elegido". Ahora era una marioneta más de un monstruo y, a diferencia de sí mismo o de Lucius, ni siquiera por propia elección, sino por ser hijo de un mortífago.

-Yo... yo no quiero matar a nadie... – murmuró Draco entre espasmos e hipos de histeria – y ahora el Dark Lord me matará a mí y a mi madre...

-Shhh – La rabia abandonó a Severus totalmente y un nuevo sentimiento inundó su pecho. – No te preocupes, mi niño. Yo te protegeré, a ti y a tu familia. Yo mataré por ti. Yo moriré por ti. Conmigo estás a salvo.

Dumbledore le había dicho más o menos las mismas palabras, y Severus reconoció maravillado el cambio que había dado su vida ¿Ese era el plan del viejo director?

Severus había encontrado la luz gracias a él. Lo había necesitado y él siempre había estado dispuesto a ayudarle, a protegerle y a defenderle contra viento y marea, confiando ciegamente en él.

Ahora era él, Severus, el que era necesitado por Draco. Él asumiría el papel de Dumbledore para el muchacho. Ahora ya tenía un objetivo.

-Yo cuidaré de ti, Draco. Yo confío en ti.


End file.
